Welcome to Halloween Land
by ninakietnaki
Summary: Etna finds one mysterious book and it opens a portal that brings some Tree Friends to the Land of Halloween. They must find a way to return back, but it's not that easy. They meet their halloween countreparts and some are willing to help, but others not. This place hides many dangers for them. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Intro

**Yup! A new story from me guys and I'm accepting OCs! I wanted to take a small break and do something in the spirit of the holidays.**

**As for my other stories I almost done the next chapter of Ghost Mansion's and I don't have even started the other two OTL"! I'm sorry, but school keeps me busy, my brother takes the laptop all the time and lately I want to draw.**

**I don't own the original HTF characters, I own only my OCs.**

**The people are NORMAL humans with animal features (ears, tails or antlers ONLY), you know human/furries, that I call them wesens, because they aren't animals nor they are completely humans and it's doesn't fit to me people to call themselves furries.**

**Anyways, here is a small intro.**

* * *

It was only five days before Halloween and everyone in Happy Tree town were doing their preparations for the celebration. Everyone was buying candies, making costumes, decorating their houses, were bringing pumpkins and were decorating their lawns. Everyone was in the spirit of Halloween, except one person.

Inside her house was a 17 years old girl, that was a coyote and had honey brown fur on her ears and her fluffy tail. She had honey brown hair in a boy cut, with bangs that are light blue at the edge and they cover her right eye. Her right eye was hazel and the left was light blue. She was wearing a honey brown long-sleeved sweater that expose her shoulders, a red tank top under it, light blue jeans, black sneakers and pendant with a brown circle stone with dark brown stripes. She was just sitting in her room and was dusting off and arranging to the bookshelf, some old dusty books she found in her attic.

As she was arranging the books, she ran into one small old book that got her attention. It's cover was made from black leather, it had silver on its edges, in the middle of it was a symbol of a jack-o-lantern and the word "HALLOWEEN!" was curved above it. The girl wondered what a book like this is doing among her ancient books and spellbooks.

At that moment the doorbell rang and she muttered to herself "Who the hell is it now?". Still holding the book in her hands she walked to the door and opened it.

Outside was standing a 19 years old boy, with white wolf ears and wolf tail. He had long to the shoulders messy black hair, light blue eyes and three piercings on his right ear. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull printed on it, dark blue baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves and black athletic shoes.

She looked at him and asked with a bored expression "What?"

"Nice to see you too, Etna." he said smiling to her, but she didn't return the smile.

"What do you want Cloud? I'm busy." she said wanting to return to what she was doing.

"Come on Etna! We have to help decorating the town for Halloween!" Cloud said cheerfully. Before she could even respond, he grabbed her from the wrist and started to drag her behind him.

"Did you even asked me if I want to!?" she yelled irritably at him, while trying to catch up to him.

"Don't worry! It will be fun!" he replied to her.

Etna brought the book closer to her chest and thought _"What could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

**Well that the intro pretty much. I know it's crappy, but I'm a little rushed to write this because everyone is yelling to me to go to sleep.**

**I'm accepting OCs only by PM. OCs by reviews will be ignored!**

**Here is the form everyone.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Animal:**

**Appearance (human/furries):**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Hate:**

**Like:**

**Crush (if they have any):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Fears:**

**Misc (optional):**

**I think that's all guys! Send OCs by PM!^^**


	2. The portal

**Wow! I didn't expect so many people to like this story. Well... I have to say that not all the OCs will be introduced in the first chapter, but please don't panic. That means that they will be introduced later in the story as their counterparts, because I can't throw so many people together inside the portal.**

**That's all from me. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Cloud brought Etna to town hall where many tree friends were doing the preparations for the Halloween party that will be there. She looked at him huffily and said "Do you eve asked if I want to come?"

"Nope! Because I knew you will say 'no'." he replied smiling and putting his hands behind his head.

Etna just rolled her eyes and walked inside with Cloud following her. Everyone in there were really busy with helping with the preparations or chatting about different things.

There was a nearly 17 years old girl with maroon fox ears and a maroon fox tail with a tan tip on it. She had long curly maroon coloured hair, green eyes and she was rather tall. She had a large cookie shaped hair pin on (it was a chocolate chip) her right ear and she was wearing a mauve colored shirt with a picture of a muffin with chocolate chips on it (even through they looked like raisins), along with blue jeans and white sneakers. She was holding a notepad and was writing down some orders, while talking to a 18 year old boy. "You know Sniffles, I think that Lumpy is going overboard by ordering from me two thousand pumpkin pies."

The boy next her had neat gray-blue hair, light blue eyes and was wearing glasses. He was wearing a white collar shirt with a pocket protector, a light blue tie, light blue pants and brown shoes. He also had a light blue anteater's tail and everything about him was saying 'nerd'. He let down a box full of halloween decorations, that he was holding all this time and said to the girl, while tilting his arm "Muffin, I think I sprained a muscle."

"You can't sprain that you don't have!" said Etna, while passing by. Sniffles gave her a tweaked look and Muffin giggled at the comment.

"She really has her own charm doesn't she?" said Cloud to Sniffles while admiring Etna.

"You know that you don't have any chance with her." Sniffles replied.

Cloud quickly frowned and said depressed "Why you had to say that?"

"Don't worry Cloud. Here, have a cookie." said Muffin giving him a chocolate chip cookie.

Just beyond them were two persons talking. The first one was a 17 years old tall guy with rather dark skin and navy blue hyena ears and tail. He had navy blue, white speckled hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie with black slacks and brown sneakers, along with a black spiked bracelet on his left wrist.

The other one was a 18 years old tall guy with fluffy brown wolf ears, with a piercing on his right ear, and a small brown wolf tail. He had long snow white hair, bright yellow eyes with really rings around them and really pale skin. He was wearing a white long-sleeved button shirt with a red tie, grey pants and black shoes. Also, under his shirt he had stitches all around his waist and he had a scythe strapped on his back. He was standing there eating a whole bowl of french fries, while hearing out what the other guy was saying.

"I just don't understand Jack! How she notices him over me or other people?" asked the hyena rather ticked off.

"What do you mean, Quasar?" asked Jack, while stuffing another handful of french fries in his mouth.

"Here she comes. Just watch and you will understand what I mean." said Quasar showing a 17 years old girl running to the exit. She had pale skin, long to the shoulders lime green hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a black short shirt with only the left sleeve, a green tank top under it, a green bracelet on her right hand, jeans and green sneakers.

"Hey, Nina! Do you want to go to Muffin's bakery later?" Quasar asked.

"Sorry! I can't! I must go and bring some stuff Lumpy said he needs!" she said while running past them and exiting the town hall.

Jack nodded and said while munching some french fries "I see what you mean."

"I wonder what this idiotic moose have that I don't." said Quasar with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He is taller, hotter and he isn't a big jerk like you." said Jack while counting fingers.

"Shut the fuck up dumbass! None asked for your opinion!" yelled Quasar at him.

At the other side of the town hall three persons were colouring a banner, that later they will hang to the ceiling.

The first one was a 19 years old guy with blue his left cat ear and red his right cat ear and he had a very fluffy long white wolf tail that had a blue stripe in the middle, then white stripes next to it and then red stripes. He had white hair with red and blue at the tips and his right eye was red while the left was blue. He was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, a blue left shoe, a red right shoe, a blue left fingerless glove ans a red right fingerless glove.

Next to him was a 19 years old girl with light purple droopy rabbit ears and a small bushy rabbit tail. She had a small golden hoop earing on her right ear, a very tan skin, short brown hair that was in a ponytail, with bangs that cover her right eye and purple eyes. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and red shoes.

Along with them was a 22 years old woman who was a cat with light gray ears and a long silver tail. She had light gray hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a red rose design on the back, a gray t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black/red sneakers.

"Hailz what are you gonna be for Halloween?" asked the boy the first girl.

"I still didn't decide. I'm between an angel and a zombie costume. What about you Risky?" she asked him, while taking some black paint.

"I'm gonna be Sonic! I can't wait to go for trick or treat! I'm going to take and eat as much candies I can!" he said with excitement.

"Good luck with that. You know that Nutty always beat you on this Risky." said the cat.

"I'm going to beat Nutty in trick or treat at this year for sure! By the way Thorn, what are you going to wear?" asked Risky while painting a big 'O' for the word 'HALLOWEEN'.

"Me? To say the truth I didn't thought so much about it. But I think I will be a pirate zombie like the last year." said Thorn with a shrug.

"If you're going to be a zombie then I think I will choose the angel for this year." said Hailz

A little further from them were three persons. The first one was 20 years old guy. He was an orange beaver, with orange hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a hard hat, a white sleeveless shirt, orange pants with a tool belt around his waist and brown boots. He was an amputee, because he was missing his hands, and had bandages on his arms. Handy was standing on a ladder and was trying to repair some broken lights with a screwdriver that he was holding with his mouth.

The second one was 16 years old boy, that was a rabbit with yellow ears and a bushy tail. He had blond slighty curly hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans and pink bunny slippers. Cuddles was hanging some black and orange garlands on the wall.

The third one was a 17 years girl, that was a pink chipmunk. She had short pink hair with a red bow on it and pink eyes. She was wearing a pink/white dress and pink mary janes along with white stockings. Giggles was helping Cuddles, until she noticed Etna passing by and said "Hey Etna! I bet you looooove Halloween! Cuz it's all dark, spooky and scary just like you."

Etna gave her a death glare and said "First of all I don't love Halloween, even through it's better than most holidays. Second, anyone who uses the word 'spooky' is an idiot! And third, shut up!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like this!" said Cuddles trying to stand up for Giggles.

Etna's hand got a dark purple aura and a bucket full of paint levitated above Cuddles' head. Then it flipped and Cuddles got covered from head to toes in black paint and then bucket fell on his head. "Do you have any problem with me?" Etna asked and Cuddles shook his head in 'no'.

At this moment a 18 years old guy came in the town hall. He had pale skin, icy blue hair, eyes without pupils and his icy blue bear ears were hidden under a blue snow cap. He was wearing a brown Eskimo jacket, red mittens, a red scarf, jeans and brown furry boots. He was pushing a giant ice sculpture of a jack-o-lantern. Etna left her book on a table and walked over to him.

Giggles was wiping off the paint from Cuddles' face with a tissue.

"You know Giggles, you should stop pissing her off. You know it never ends well." said Cuddles to her.

"No way Cuddles! I won't let this freak to beat me. I will take revenge on her somehow." said Giggles huffed.

"But how? And please don't involve me in this." he said.

Giggles noticed Etna's book on the table and said with a grin "I think I found a way."

Etna asked the boy "Sub Zero what's with the sculpture?"

"Oh, you see. Lumpy said that he needs a big sculpture of a Halloween pumpkin today for the Halloween party."

Etna facepalmed "What an idiot! The party is in five days and the ice will melt until then. Doesn't he have a brain at all?"

Sub Zero's expression saddened "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong Sub. Je just have a dumb moose in charge of everything." she said.

"Wow! You did this Sub? It's amazing!" said Muffin looking at the sculpture.

"Yes I did." he said shyly.

"Look at this! It has such an amazing detail! This ice sculpture is awesome!" said Jack admiring Sub Zero's work.

"Thanks, but it's nothing." Sub Zero said almost in a whisper.

"Nah! I've seen better." said Quasar and got a kick from Muffin. "Hey! Watch it Muffin!"

Everyone in the building heard a very high pitched scream, that was coming from Giggles and everyone turned around to see what's happening.

Giggles was standing there screaming and holding Etna's book that had an orange aura around it and the jack-o-lanter emblem was glowing in an orange colour.

"What the hell you did Giggles!?" shouted Etna. Giggles threw the book on the floor and quickly ran out of the town hall.

Before anyone could understand what happened a black portal came from the book and started to suck everyone in it. The first ones to fall in there were Handy and Cuddles. Then followed Risky and Hailz who didn't had time to grip from somewhere. Thorn and everyone else tried to run outside but the hole was stronger. Thorn tried to hold from a table but she got sucked in, too. Cloud was gripping at some curtains and Sniffles was holding by Cloud's leg. Sub Zero, Muffin and Etna held from the sculpture, while Jack Frost used his scythe on the ground and held from it and Quasar was gripping on Jack's leg his.

The curtain, that Cloud was holding from, started to rip and making them get nearer to the hole and Sniffles' hand started to slip. "HEEEEEEELP!" screamed Sniffles as his hand slipped from Cloud's leg and he got sucked in the portal. "SNIFFLES!" Cloud shouted from the top of his lungs, then he heard a ripping sound. He saw that the curtain got completely ripped and he screamed "DAAAAAMN!" while he was falling in the hole, too.

Jack's scythe started to shake and to slightly move outside the ground. Jack was holding with all his might from his scythe but the portal's power was stronger. His scythe continued to shake until it came out. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed "FUUUUUUUCK!" Quasar yelled and they both fell in the hole.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" shouted Etna, then she left her grip from the sculpture and started to fall in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Muffin. As Etna was falling in, she grabbed the book with her.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! MY MITTENS ARE SLIPPING!" shouted Sub Zero, while he barely could hold. The sculpture started to shake and Sub Zero lost his grip and fell in the portal while screaming "HEEEEELP MEEEE!"

Muffin was the only one left and was still holding with all her might from the sculpture, but her hands were freezing. The part of the ice she was holding from started to crack and she started to scream "NO!NO!NO!NO!". Then with a loud _'CRACK' _it broke and Muffin fell in the portal while screaming from the top of her lungs.

After everyone disappeared in the portal, it closed. The place was completely deserted and messed up. Nina came in the town hall holding a box full of decorations and saw all the chaos that was left behind. "Where is everyone? Oh! Don't tell me that I have to clean all this mess all by myself!"

(~*~)

Quasar was coming back to his senses and he started to hear voices.

"Do you have any idea what is he?" asked the first voice. It belonged to a female and it sounded very familiar to him.

"No it's my first time seeing creature like him. Is he dead?" said a second voice. It also belonged to a female and also sounded familiar to him.

"I don't know. I will check it out!" said the first voice. Quasar heard some leaves thrusting and he felt someone's presence above him. Soon he felt someone else's breath on his face and he shot open his eyes. He saw a girl's face and they both screamed, resulting her to fall back.

He stood up quickly and backed away in panic. He took some distance and then got better look of the girl.

She had pale skin, long slightly wild lime green hair and amber eyes with cat's pupils. She had black cat ears, two black cat tails, small fangs and sharp claws. She was wearing a black strapless shirt from fur, shorts from black fur, bracelets from black fur on both her wrists and legs and a black collar with a golden chocolate chip cookie dangling from it. This girl looked almost the same with...

"Nina!? What the hell happened to you!?" asked Quasar in shock.

"Eh? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked confused.

"Wow! You can read minds? Ok, ok! Can you say my name?" asked the second girl in excitement, catching Quasar's attention.

She was 15 years old with peach skin, long spiky mid back bright orange hair with spiky bangs and bright orange eyes with a cat's pupils. She had black cat ears, two black cat tails, sharp teeth with fangs that show and long sharp nails. She was wearing the same things with Nina, except that on her collar was dangling an orange glowing jack-o-lantern. She was sitting like a cat and her appearance looked almost the same with one other resident in Happy Tree town.

"October!? You, too!?" said Quasar in surprise.

"Woooooh! He really can read minds! Ok, ok! Say what I'm thinking now!" said October in excitement.

"What king of creature are you?" asked him Nina, while tilting her head.

"Me? Are you blind? Can't you see that I'm a hyena?" he said rather ticked of by their stupid questions.

"What's a hyena?" asked October.

Nina shrugged "I don't know, but I heard from my mistress that they are in one other world."

"Are you really from one other world?" asked him October.

"Eh?" Quasar now noticed that he wasn't in Happy Tree town anymore. Everything around him had changed. The sky had an orange colour, like it was a sunset. He was in a middle of a forest with deciduous old trees and hundreds of yellow leaves on the ground. "Where I am?" he asked.

"This is the Enchanted Forest of Halloween Land." said October.

Quasar realized that he didn't saw any other Tree Friend and asked "Did you saw anyone else around here? Those dumbasses shouldn't fall far from here."

"You mean someone like this guy?" asked Nina pointing to a tree.

Quasar turned around and saw Jack Frost hanging unconscious on a tree, even like this he still was holding his scythe in his hand. He ran up to there and started to yell "Jack! Hey Jack! Wake up you fucking idiot!" but there wasn't any response. Quasar kicked the tree, resulting Jack to fall.

Jack woke up and started to rub his head "Owww! That hurts. I feel like I fell from a tree."

"You did!" said October.

"Guys, we shouldn't stay here for long. We have to go." said Nina

"Eh? Oh, hi October! Hi Nina! You both look different!" he said cheerfully.

Quasar smacked his head and said "Idiot! Can't you see that those aren't Nina and October from our world"

"Ouch! Can you stop being so mean and annoying?" Jack asked him.

"No! Because I'm not a loser like you! Wuahahahahahaha!" Quasar started to laugh a very obnoxious laugh that echoed through the whole forest.

"Quasar, where are we? And where is the others?" Jack asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are in one other world! As for the rest, I have no idea!" he replied.

"Quasar, the girls are leaving." Jack pointed out.

"Hey! Where the are you going?" Quasar yelled at them.

"We are going back to Halloween Ville, are you coming or what?" asked October.

"But what about the rest?" asked Jack.

"Maybe they already found a way to the village. Or maybe we can find them on the way." said Nina.

"Sorry to ask ladies, but what are you two?" asked Quasar.

"Us? We are Nekomatas of course! We are withes' cats!" said October.

"Withes?" asked Jack while following them.

"Yup! My mistress is the Cookie Witch! And October's is the Pumpkin Witch!" said Nina proudly. They continued to talk on all their rest way to the village.

(~*~)

Muffin woke up rather dizzy and everything around her was spinning. When she could see normally again, she noticed that she was lying on the ground, in the middle of a graveyard. She could see many tombstones and crosses around her and the most of them looked abandoned and covered with ivy plants and nettles . On the air was a mist that gave her a creepy feeling and was blocking her sight.

She stood up and walked around with caution. She saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a dire wolf stepped out from the fog. The wolf was giant fangs and was growling at her, while it started to come closer.

Muffin started slowly to back away while stammering "G-g-good w-woflie... Y-y-you d-don't w-w-want t-to e-eat m-m-me..."

The started to howl and then it run and jumped. Muffin yelped in fear and covered her eyes waiting the wolf to come and tear her, but that moment never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the wolf was few centimetres away from her frozen in a block of ice.

"Are you okay Muffin?" she heard Sub Zero's worried voice.

"Sub, I'm so happy to see you! You saved my life! I would hug you, but I don't want to freeze." Muffin said with happiness.

"Your welcome." said Sub Zero smiling under his scarf.

"Is she okay?" asked someone else's voice.

"Sniffles!" Muffin yelled and ran to him. She hugged him tightly and Sniffles blushed from her sudden action.

"I think she is fine." said Hailz.

"Muffin have you seen anyone else?" asked Cloud.

Muffin released Sniffles from her hug, slightly blushing and said "No, I just woke up and then that wolf came."

"Let's see, now it's Sub Zero, Sniffles, Hailz, Muffin and me. We are still missing Risky, Thorn, Cuddles, Handy, Jack and Quasar." said Cloud.

"It looks like six persons are still missing." said Etna

"Guys! I think I see someone coming!" said Hailz, pointing a figure in the mist.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Don't you know that it's dangerous to walk in the Cemetery Fields?" asked the person, while stepping out from the mist.

From the mist came out a 17 years old girl with very long curly maroon hair and green eyes. She was wearing a mauve witch's dress. The top half of the dress had short puffy sleeves on her arms while her shoulders were exposed and it had a maroon corset with tan laces, while the bottom half of the dress had a tan colour on its tips. She was also wearing marron boots with tan laces along with tan stockings, she had a marron choker with tan laces and had a mauve witch hat with a maroon ribbon and a large chocolate chip cookie on it.

"Muffin? How? But you're right here!" said Sniffles while looking at the real Muffin and her double.

"What is happening? Why I see a completely different version of myself?" asked Muffin in panic.

The witch Muffin gave them a weird look and said "Oh no! It happened like the Old Druid predicted!"

"Who are you and what are talking about?" asked Cloud.

"I see that the White Werewolf's double is here, too." said witch Muffin while examining Cloud.

"Can you say who are you?" asked Hailz.

"Oh, where is my manners? I'm Muffin the Cookie Witch." she introduced herself.

"And the baker remained a baker." Etna commented

"Can you say us what is this place?" questioned Sub Zero.

"This is the Halloween Land and currently you are on the territory that's called Cemetery Fields." she said.

"It makes sence. It's not the first time we find ourselves in one other dimension." said Sniffles.

"And I wonder whose fault was that time." said Etna sarcastically.

"I would like to talk with you more, but it's not safe around here and I left some cookies in the oven. Let's talk on our way back to the Halloween Ville." said witch Muffin and started to walk away, with everyone following her.

* * *

**I'm so tired... This chapter was very long and it took me 12 hours to write it, cuz I'm very slow at writing down what I have in my mind. Well many things happened and more things will happen. I would say more but-**

**Etna: Leave a review!**

**You don't have to say it like this.**

**Etna: I don't care.**


	3. Cookies

**Hello again everyone! Before I start this chapter I have to say no, I wasn't inspirited by 'Nightmare Before Christmas'. ****This movie didn't even crossed my mind. ****If you want to know, I was inspirited to do a travel to a world of Halloween from the 'The Scooby Doo and the Goblin King', but the plot has nothing to do with it or anything else. But I was also inspirited from Disgaea, old horror movies, mythology, video games and such.**

**Ok now let's begin the chapter! :D**

* * *

Thorn slowly opened her eyes, but the only thing she saw was darkness. She raised her head and blinked for few times, but it was still dark. She started to panic that she became blind and tried to put her hands on her face, but she didn't budge. She realized that her hands and legs are spread and are held from something that felt like metal planks or braces, while she was vertically with her back pressing against something like a wall.

She started to strive to break free, but the shackles that chained her were too strong. Thorn realized that someone must brought her in here and chained her while she was unconscious. She became someone's hostage. She was completely defenceless, this darkness made even more nervous by every second that passed, she was too weak to break free, she didn't know who, and why, had captured her and this made her scared.

Thorn kept struggling with the shackles but they were no use. She wanted to scream if someone is out there, she wanted to call for help, but she knew that wouldn't be wise. Her wrists started to hurt from being repeatedly hit and rubbed at the cold and hard metal, around them. She stopped her strivings when she heard a faint sound of footsteps. They started to sound louder and come more closer and closer. A creaking sound of a door sounded and light entered the room from across her.

Thorn slightly lowered her head and closed her eyes, from the sudden bright light, but she catched a glimpse of someone's figure.

"It looks like you woke up." A man's voice said calmly.

She blinked few times and raised her head to see the tall, dark figure standing towards her. The man pressed a switch and turned on the light. Thorn's eyes became wide, her pupils diminished and she left a silent gasp.

She saw that she was tied up in a laboratory at a surgical table. Thorn started to glance around the room having a panicked expression on her face. She saw many surgical instruments spread on a table next her. The floor was stained with blood, but it wasn't hers. There where was a table full of test tubes and other scientific equipment. There were few rags with dried blood on them and on a trash bin was hanging a blood-stained surgical glove.

The man started to walk towards her holding a syringe in his hand. Thorn was staring at him with a blank expression on her face and the only thing that she could mutter was "_You_..."

(~*~)

"We arrive anytime soon?" asked Quasar the two girls, impatient.

"We are close!" October replied happily.

"Hey! How come you're not scared of him?" asked Quasar pointing at Jack.

The two girls gave a weird look at Quasar and Jack. "Why we should be scared?" asked Nina, tilting her head.

"He looks normal to me. Actually, someone like him is considered good-looking compared to some other guys." said October.

"Actually, you're the weird one." said Nina to Quasar.

"What? Are you freaking blind? Almost everyone in town are scared of him! And who are you calling weird!? Have you even looked at yourself!? Why you don't wear something proper!? This is it!? You are nuts!?"

"I'm really good-looking?" asked Jack happily.

"And you with them!" yelled Quasar.

"Yes you are!" both, Nina and October replied to Jack, completely ignoring Quasar's ranting.

"I wanted to ask, what time is it. Because it looks like a sunset." said Jack

"It's still morning if you want to know, but I don't know the exact time." said Nina.

"The day-time is like this and it usually lasts for around 8 hours. The rest 14 hours are night." said October.

"So that means here are more hours to look at the stars." Quasar said to himself and his mind started to wander off to the space. A nearby bush started to thrust, scaring Quasar and making him jump on Jack's hands. Nina and October just stood and stared curiously at the bush ready to run if it was something dangerous.

From the bushes stood up Risky, rubbing his head and having a dazed and sleepy expression. "Uhh... my head hurts... I saw a weird dream... It was about me and others sucked in some kind of a black hole..." He noticed the others and then looked around him to see that he was in a forest. "So it wasn't a dream and..."

"Risky you idiot! You shouldn't pop out of nowhere like this!" yelled Quasar.

"Umm... Quasar, can you get off me? You're heavy." said Jack, trying to not fall down from all the weight.

"Just put me down you moron!? And who are you calling fat!? You're the one who eats french fries non stop!?" shouted Quasar at him. Jack just left his grip, dropping Quasar on the ground.

"Are you coming? We can't sit here all day." said Nina and they continued to walk. Risky was still confused for what was happening, but he followed them.

Soon they came out of the forest and saw a town. The buildings were in gray, black or brown colours and the most of them had light coming out from their window. The town's roads were covered by a thin mist and they could see many street lamps with jack-o-lanters on them. The towns square had a monolith at the centre of it and not far away was a fountain with green water pouring out of it and it near was standing a statue of a man.

"Welcome to Halloween Ville!" said the two girls in unison.

"This place is freaky!" Quasar commented.

"I don't know, it looks okay to me." said Jack frowning.

"It's because you're a fucking weirdo!" Quasar replied.

"I'm hungry, can we go and eat something?" asked Risky.

"Sure! Let's go to my house! I bet my mistress made cookies." said Nina smiling.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Risky, then grabbed the two girls by the wrists and run to town. "Hey! Wait for us!" yelled Jack and run after them along with Quasar.

(~*~)

The group was following witch Muffin through the Cemetary Fields. On the way Hailz was running around, looking at the names on the gravestones and examining anything she could find. Sniffles was protectively walking next to Muffin and eyeing suspiciously at her double. Sub was trying to keep some distance from everyone in the group, so he could not cause any accident. Etna found out that Giggles had orally read the spell that was curved on the book's front pastedown and caused them to fall in here. She started to read the book, while Cloud was trying so peek on what was written on it.

The book's words were written by someone's hand with ink.

**_Edward Halloween's Journal_**

_To the holder of this book. My name is Edward Halloween and I'm the person who found this book and wrote everything on it._

_I'm a young alchemist who was born at Central Europe in 1509 A.D. _

_When I found this book, all it's pages were empty, except the book's front pastedown where is curved the ancient spell, that I made the mistake to read, and it brought me to another world._

_In this land lived all the kind of creatures that sowed terror among the inhabitants of our world. The so-called creatures of "the darkness". Vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts... and any other creäture that spread fear in people's hearts. __People were always the pray for these creatures._

_ I traveled in this land and know that this is a dangerous place for someone from our world. Even through the danger was everywhere, soon I found out that not all the creatures mean harm. Creatures like elves and pixies are friendly in here and others, like my werewolf friend Alaric, are because of their own choice and personality._

_I somehow changed this place and some of the inhabitants helped me. We built Halloween Ville, a small town where creatures who weren't allowed or able to live in other places of the land, to find a home. I discovered this place and gave it my name, Halloween Land. Halloween Ville is at the centre of this land and there is only one way to leave this place. _

_I can't write this down on he book, but I tell you that if you fell in this land, you must be careful. If you want to find a way back you must go and find the Old Druid, he will tell you how to go back. In this book I write every single being I met and studied. Danger is everywhere, be on guard and try to stay alive. _

Etna kept reading the book, in deep thought. As they were walking Sniffles asked the Cookie Witch "You know, you said that this place is dangerous. How come you was walking here alone?"

"I was just returning home after visiting the Pumpkin Witch. She doesn't live in our village anymore." she replied.

"I thought witches are flying on brooms! Why walking when you can fly?" asked Hailz.

"I knew that I forgot something, when I left home!" said the witch to herself.

"Who is this 'Pumpkin Witch' and why she doesn't live in your town?" asked Muffin.

"She is a friend of mine, of course. She left our town, because she says that all those disappearances that happen gives her paranoia. To tell the truth I'm a bit afraid, too." witch Muffin replied with a slightly shaky voice.

Cloud's ears perked up in worry "Did you said something about disappearances?"

"Disappearances? Where? Where? I don't see any!" Hailz yelled and started quickly glancing around her.

"What do you mean disappearances?" asked Sub with a worried tone.

"It's not exactly disappearances, because people come back to life and told us what happened to them. They said that they were captured by someone, who kept them as hostages somewhere and done some kind of experiments on them until they died." the witch said.

"Can I ask you something? Does regeneration exist here too? Because you said that the victims came back to life." asked Etna without lifting her head from the book. "I also wanted to ask the same thing." Sniffles said cleaning his glasses.

"Well, yes... but the some of us are immortal, others can die permanently and the most creatures that die doesn't easily leave the Underworld. If you die, is up to the Underworld Mistress to decide if you regenerate or not and she isn't the most cheerful person you know." the witch said.

"But if the most can't return, how all the victims came back to life?" asked Cloud.

"They said that, after hearing out the cause of their deaths, she let them go."

"For what you said before. Do you mean permanent death exists here?" asked Etna.

"Yes, it's only for minor, common creatures and animals... but someone else can die permanently only if the Grim Reaper comes after him."

Sniffles was looking somewhat confused and worried "I don't get it. Does that-", he couldn't finish what he was saying, because he saw the town ahead of them and was left open-mouthed.

"We arrived to town. I bet you are hungry, you can come over to my house and hove some cookies." said the witch sweetly, completely ignoring the fact that Sniffles wanted to ask her something.

Hailz's ears shot up for a second, but quickly drooped down and she said in excitement "Cookies!? Do you have any sugar cookies!? I'm starving here!? I want to eat some sugar cookies!?"

The witch slightly chuckled "Sure I do and I have even better." They walked through the empty town's streets and arrived outside a light brown house with a maroon roof and steam coming out from its chimney. "Here we are!" the witch said cheerfully and opened the door.

Everyone came inside and saw Risky nomming on some chocolate chip cookies, Jack eating a whole bowl of french fries and Quasar standing next to them with his arms crossed. "Here you are! It took you forever to come! Those guys are gonna drive me crazy!" yelled Quasar pointing at the other two.

"What are you doing in my house!?" asked the witch somewhat irritated seeing Quasar.

Cloud quickly came forward "Wait! How did you get here? And where is Thorn, Cuddles and Handy?"

"Beats me! I don't know where they are. As for coming here, they brought us." Quasar replied and pointed at Nina who was sitting on the top of a bookshelf and October, who was sitting on the couch.

The witch looked at her cat "Nina, what did I said about bringing random stuff and people here?"

In front of their eyes Nina transformed into a small two-tailed black cat with amber coloured eyes and wearing her choker. She hoped down from the bookshelf and and came up to the witch, looking at her with cute eyes "Nya?"

The witch Muffin hugged her cat and started to sweet-talk "Awww... You know that I can't stay mad at you. That's why you always cause trouble. At least this time it was a good thing that you found and brought them here." Nina started to pur happily.

Hailz started to wave her hands in the air "Helloooooo!? Where are the cookies!? I'm starving right here!?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about them! Please, take seats. I'll go and bring the cookies." The wich put down her cat and run to the kitchen. "I'll come to help you!" said Muffin and followed her double.

Everyone took seats at the living room. The most of them tried to avoid sitting near Jack, leaving him to sit between Quasar and Etna, the only people who didn't mind him. Jack started to pray that these two won't get in fight and try to strangle each other, cause he didn't want to be in the middle of this. Sub didn't took a seat at all in fear that he will freeze the furniture or someone. Nina and October where both in their cat forms and resting on some pillows.

Soon the two Muffins came, holding each one of them from a large plate of fresh-baked cookies. The ones where in the shape of mans, while the others where sugar cookies in the shape of skulls. They leaved them on the table and took seats. "I hope you will like them!" said the witch sweetly.

"You know, I would like to know the recipe of those cookies." said Muffin and started to have a conversation with her double, about cookies. Hailz quickly grabbed the sugar cookies and started to stuff them in her mouth, until there was no room for any other.

Quasar hesitantly took a man shaped cookie and bit it's left leg. _"Hey! You moron! Watch it! That's my leg!" _The hyena/boy spit from hearing this sudden voice and the cookie fell from his hand on the carpet. "What the hell was that!?" he asked looking at his cookie.

_"Ouch! You freakin' moron! You almost broke me from dropping me down!" _The cookie man said standing up.

"The freaking cookie is moving!" yelled Quasar and jumped on the couch.

"The cookie just talked?" asked Jack confused.

_"Of course morons!" _said the cookie-man angrily.

"Those cookies are alive!" pointed out Cloud in amazement.

_"Congratulations Sherlock!" _said sarcastically a cookie-man from the plate, while standing up with the rest cookies-mans.

Etna chuckled "I think I like those guys!". _"Hey hottie! How about leaving that wolf and- Gah!"_ it couldn't finish its sentence, because it got smashed into tiny crumbs by Cloud's angry fist.

Risky tried to grab one of the cookie mans, but it ducked and slapped his hands _"What the fuck are you trying to do!?"_

_"We are not food to you!" _said one cookie man, _"Yeah! We will not be treated as food!"_ said second one, _"We are gonna do a revolution and then rule this world!"_ said a third one. _"YOU ALL SHALL FEAR OUR POWER!" _yelled a fourth one and all the cookie mans broke to cheers. Soon they soon scurried away in fear, when witch Muffin grabbed one of the cookie-mans and it was yelling in her hand _"Let me down you fucking witch!" _

"Those cookies have Quasar's personality." Muffin said examining the cookie-man, "I couldn't agree more." Sniffles added. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean, you fucking idiots!" yelled Quasar irritated. "Yep! They are right." Sub said.

The witch bit off the cookie head and said with a smile "Those cookies always talk too much and are rude, but they are really tasty."

"I think I will try to eat one." said Sub and leaned to grab a cookie-man, but the cookie grabbed a fork and raised it in battle stance _"Don't try anything funny weird guy!"_. Sub quickly withdrew his hand nervously.

Sniffles turned to Sub "Oh, come on! What a cookie could d-OUCH! THAT THING JUST NOW PINCHED MY HAND WITH THE FORK!"

_"The next time it won't be your hand! I will point lower!" _the cookie-man holding the fork said to the anteater.

Sub found the chance and grabbed the cookie. Surprisingly the cookie didn't froze with ice, but it just remained still. The bear/boy took a bite from it and said in excitement "Oh my God! I can eat it and it's not ice cream or ice cubes! And it tastes so amazing! I don't remember the last time when I ate something else aside ice cream!"

"Glad that you liked!" the witch winked. October had stood up from her pillow and was toying with the one-legged cookie-man.

(~*~)

A loud scream of pain echoed through the empty corridors. Thorn's head fell down limp, as she tried to catch up her breath and her eyes stared blankly at the floor. She wasn't wearing her jacket and her arms where covered by some needle sticks, cuts and she was missing bits of her flesh.

Above her, the man's hands were cleaning, with a white cloth, a blood-stained scalpel. "You're a very interesting specimen." his calm voice echoed at the room.

Thorn, weakly raised her head and looked at him "Y-you're... n-not him... W-who are... Y-you?"

She could see a smile curving on his face. "Some people call me _'The Mad'._" That was the only thing she heard him saying, before everything blank out.

* * *

**Well, here is the chapter. I don't really how it came out, because I was writing this partly on different days (and weeks) and it looks kinda messed up to me. It also came longer than I expected, but good for you.**

**Also I'm wondering if I should write at the end of every chapter, some pages of Edward Halloween's book where are monster descriptions and bits of his travels. If you want me to do it, then say it. It's up to you to decide that.**

**I think that's all for now. From the next chapter will start to appear, be revealed, mentioned or introduced some counterparts. Be happy everyone and don't forget to review!^^**


	4. The vampire and the scientist

**Hello guys! 0u0 Haven't updated something for a while again.**

**If I remember right I left you in question about Thorn, still didn't said where are Handy and Cuddles and left all the characters in the Cookie witch's house. Am I right? **

**Cloud: That's right. Also don't forget say that 'The Mad' is - Ow! *gets hit by a book***

******Nina: WTF is wrong with you people? You know how sick and creepy you all sounded!? Those cookies aren't Quasar, they just have an annoying personality like him! If you wanna know Quasar's counterpart is- *get's hit by a book too***

**Etna: *holding a book* You are going to spoil the story! Now let's go! *drags them with her***

**Nina&Cloud: Q_Q**

**Aaaanyways... Let's just start the chapter.**

* * *

The group was still at the witch's house and drinking some tea. Well... everyone except Sub, because his cup froze. The most of them were silent or had a calm conversation. Sniffles was holding his cup with his head bowed down and was gazing at its containment blankly, while his mind was in deep thought.

Muffin got little worried from the guys silence "Sniffles is everything alright?" She didn't have a response from him and softly touched his shoulder "Sniffles?" The guy jerked up in surprise, almost spilling his tea and looked at Muffin in confuse "Eh? Muffin?"

"Is something bothering you?" asked Muffin in concern. Sniffles stared down at his cup again "I was thinking. I was thinking over and over. I can't just understand what happened and how we ended up here. I can't find a logical explanation. I don't get how this black hole opened, how we found ourselves in this dimension and how to explain all these weird things what we see. I just can't."

Muffin gave him a concerned look "Sniffles it can't be explained. All this is-" Before Muffin could finish her sentence Sniffles snapped "Magic doesn't exist Muffin! Don't say such nonsense!" The girl backed away at his sudden outburst. Sniffles looked around him and saw that everyone in the room were staring at him. He turned back to Muffin "I'm sorry for yelling on you. I just... don't understand... I can't explain with logic. It drives me crazy."

"You're just an ignorant. You have the facts in front of you and you don't accept them. You prefer to close your eyes and find one other answer that satisfies you. That's all." said Etna sipping at her tea, without bothering to look at Sniffles.

Sniffles glared at her "What are you implying with this?"

"That you're a narrow-minded idiot, of course." she said with a smirk and Quasar laughed obnoxiously "Wahahahaha! Oh boy! She told you for good!"

Sniffles shot a dirty look at the hyena, who continued laughing. "Magic doesn't exist Quasar!"

Risky was just sitting on his seat and quietly drinking his tea. He was listening to the conversation and whispered to himself "This guy really makes a whole drama for nothing."

"Sniffles, how are you gonna explain all these monsters and mythical creatures that might exist here? This world has no logic man! I like to think logically, but I believe in paranormal things when I see them." said Cloud relaxing on the couch and having his hands behind his head.

"Your friend is right, you shouldn't deny magic. Magic is a big part of this world. You're like Stein. He is the only one who tries to explain and understand everything, that the most residents consider him insane. The only things he mostly minds are his research, experiments and inventions." said the witch, putting some sugar in her tea. "I'm kinda worried for him."

Sniffles wanted to say something, but that moment Hailz stood up and pointed outside the window "Hey guys! Is that a bat coming over here?" Everyone looked at the window and indeed the was a small blue bat flying fastly over the window. Muffin's double shot up from her seat yelling "Not him again!"

The bat was becoming bigger and bigger, not only because it was flying closer but literally. Then it got almost to the window it had human size, but it didn't stop, it was flapping its wings to brake in the air, but from the look of it had lost control and then_ 'CRACK'_. It fled in to the room, breaking the window and falling on the floor along with many shards of glass.

With his face on the floor was lying a blue-haired guy with pale skin and a long black cape. He was groaning in pain and his limbs were slightly twitching. Before anyone could say anything, the witch Muffin ran up to him and started repeatedly to stomp on him, yelling "You stupid bat!? How many times I told you to stop breaking my windows, you jerk!? You give on my nerves you idiot!?"

The guy tried to find the strength to say something "I'm Sorry! Ouch! Muffin- Oh! Aw! Stop- ouch! Gah! Stomping on- oh! Agh! Me! Oww!" The witch ignored him and continued angrily to stomp on him.

Everyone in the room stared at them speechless. Jack turned to Quasar "Does this look kinda familiar?", Quasar nodded and looked at Muffin and then at the witch. "I think I know who is the idiot she is beating up."

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Sub, a bit worried about the guy.

Quasar shrugged "Nah! I'm enjoying watching this and I think that the girls have everything under control." By the time Nina and October dragged away the angered witch, as she was still cursing and trying to break free and continue beating the guy.

The guy tried to stand up from the floor and Risky commented "Wow! He is still moving after all this beating?" The guy, using a small table for support, managed to stand up. In the sight of him Muffin almost froze "It's the super jerk! Don't tell me he exists here too!"

In front of them was really Splendid's double. He was very different from his counterpart, but they could still recognize him. He had long fangs, his skin was completely pale, his eyes fierce red, his blue hair was long in a loose ponytail and he was wearing a red mask, like the ones royal people wear in balls. He was wearing a blue blouse, a black vest, black trousers, black shoes and his black cape was blue from the inside. He brushed of the dust from his clothes. "Cookie, can you stop beating me every time I come?"

"Will you stop breaking my windows and rooftop every time you come here you stupid bat!?" the witch yelled back "And don't call me by my name!? Even if the Druid said to trust the outsiders, I'm not trusting strangers that easily!"

"Oh, come on! You're trying to play it smart, but you're too gullible Cookie. Also, I break only a few windows. Not a big deal! You're a witch! You can just fix it with you magic!"

The two nekomatas released the witch and she came in front of Splendid's double "You're an idiot Did! I'm not coming to your house and break your stuff every time! Now get out before I throw garlic at you."

"Wait! Your name is Cookie? It's not Muffin?" asked Muffin confused.

"Yes, my name is Cookie. I just heard the other's calling you Muffin and decided to go with it. But Nina's and October's names happens to be their real. And this idiotic vampire, that broke my window and I'm going to throw garlic at, is Did."

Did looked at her frightened "No! Please don't do that! You know that garlic is one of the vampire's weaknesses! And I didn't come here to fight with you! I just heard that 'The Mad' was seen again! They said that he took an unconscious young woman near the Living Forest! I went to check it out myself and I found this jacket lying there!" he said and behind his cape he took out a black leather jacket with a red rose printed on its back.

Cloud grabbed it from his hands "That's Thorn's! There is no doubt! This is Thorn's jacket!"

"Is she one of your friends?" asked Cookie.

"Yes, she is one of us. Actually she is from those who are missing, along with Cuddles and Handy. We didn't find them on our way here." said Jack.

"What are we going to do Cookie?" asked Did.

"You!" the witch pointed at the vampire "Get out of my sight!". Did, frightened, turned into a bat and fled from the house. Then she turned to the group "We should go and visit my friend Stein, he is the smartest person here and he is trying to track down 'The Mad', he might help you find your friend."

All this time Hailz and Risky were looking outside the window. It was dark already. The street lamps and jack-o-lanterns were lit up sending light from their slowly burning candles. At streets were now walking different kind of creatures, other were more like human and other more like monsters. They were different kind, from vampires, spirits and fiends to alive puppets, zombies and scarecrows. "Wow! The roads are crowded!" Hailz commented. Risky turned to the witch "Is the place always like this?"

"Yes, the streets are mostly alive the night. Everyone has things to do." Cookie replied "Where are you going?" she asked the two nekomatas, noticing them jumping out the broken window.

"I have to go back to my Mistress, she gets more nervous at night. Nyan!" said October taking her cat form and running away.

"It's kinda boring here, since no one wants to play with me. A toy-mouse is boring when no one moves it around. Nyarrr! And a cat has better places to be." said Nina turning into a cat and skipping off.

"I don't know what's wrong with this cat. She spends too much time outside lately." said Cookie.

"Maybe she found a cat-boy for her." said Quasar jokingly.

"I highly doubt that, because male nekomatas doesn't exist. I think she mostly goes around messing with wild monsters and sneaking in different places, but that's pretty normal."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sub, worried seeing all those creatures walking outside.

The witch walked over to the door "Follow me and stay close."

(~*~)

Handy and Cuddles were walking in a dark forest. The moon was their only source of light, trees were old and leafless, a cold breeze was blowing, the sound of an owl was echoing through the forest and the fallen leaves under their feet made a crunching noise as they were walking.

Cuddles' clothes were still black from the paint and many leaves were stuck on him because of it. Handy was in better shape from Cuddles, he got only few scratches from falling down a tree, but nothing serious thanks to his hard-hat.

"We are walking for hours and all those leaves are itching me!" growled Cuddles scratching his butt "I think those things got into my boxers."

Handy groaned "Oh man! Not in front of me! Scratch your fluffy ass somewhere else."

Cuddles started to rub his butt on a nearby tree "You're not the one to talk! You don't look like a leaf-beast-freak! Give me a hand and scratch my back!" Handy gave an unamused look to him and Cuddles realized what he just said "Oh, sorry dude! Forgot about your arms! Sometimes I can forget that... err... You know... I really need a shower! Or a hot bath would be better!" he started to trail off "I would like to sit now in a tub filled with warm water, with many bubbles, my little rubber duck, dinosaurs and ships."

"Okay, okay just stop dreaming and keep going. We need to find the others" said Handy bored.

They continued to walk, not finding the end in those dark woods. Cuddles was walking forward and Handy following him closely from behind. As they were walking Handy, with the corner of his eye, caught a glimpse of a white figure disappearing behind some trees. He stopped following Cuddles and stood there trying to understand if it was his imagination or not.

"Handy are you coming? Don't make me leave you behind!" said Cuddles as he kept walking without looking back. "Cuddles I think I saw someone." said Handy.

"It's just your imagination! Now come on! Don't make me leave you behind!" he said scratching himself and walking looked at that direction again and saw the edge of a white dress disappear behind some trees. Completely ignoring Cuddles, who was walking deeper into the forest, Handy walked over to those trees.

He found no one behind them and saw, for a second, the white figure to walk and disappear deeper into the woods. Handy continued to follow the figure, catching glimpses of it as it kept going and disappearing behind trees. In the end he came out of the forest and found himself near a lake.

Its black crystal waters were calm, reflecting the moon and the countless stars on the night sky. It was a really peaceful scene. The waters got disturbed as the white figure walked into the lake, making circles of waves. Handy noticed that the figure was a woman with literally white skin. She was wearing a long white silk dress and her long hair had a dark blue colour.

Handy silently walked over to the woman, trying to not make noise or scare her. When he arrived at the edge of the lake, the woman turned around and looked at him with her sapphire eyes.

Handy was speechless. He couldn't believe the resemblance between this woman and "... Petunia?"

(~*~)

Thorn was in that lab, lying unconscious on the floor and a black two-tailed cat sitting next to her. A small lightbulb was on, giving a faint light to the room. The young woman slowly opened her eyes and tried to raise herself. Her body hurt from all those cuts she had and she fell down again. She made one other attempt to lift herself and sat on the floor, feeling a sharp pain on her stomach.

She looked down at her shirt. There was a large stain of dried blood, giving her gray T-shirt a dark brown colouring. She slightly lifted it up to see a long suture on her stomach. She felt sick, this madman cut her open. She was afraid to think of what he probably did to her internal organs.

Just now, Thorn realized that she was free. But how? Was the question in her mind. There is no way that her captor was the one who released. That mad person wouldn't let her escape that easily. Someone else did. But who? And where is that person?

The cat next to her left a small meow, getting the woman's attention. Thorn's voice was a weak whisper "What are you doing here kitty?"

The cat rubbed her head on the woman's hand purring, then she ran over to the slightly opened door and sat there waiting for her. Thorn, with all her might, stood on her feet and walked over to the door, trying not to fall. She grabbed the door's handle and fell on her knees. She was too weak and was already feeling tired. She slowly came out and, using the wall as support, she walked in the dark corridor. The cat ran forward and sat near the stairs, looking with her glowing amber eyes at Thorn and waiting for her to come.

Thorn came to the end of the corridor and walked upstairs, almost falling two times as she did so. The cat didn't let her alone. Thorn was feeling that this little animal was there to help and guide her out of this horrible place. When she came upstairs, she found herself inside a dungeon. The place seemed like an old prison and it was like a maze with many corridors and turns.

In front of her were three dark corridors. She didn't know which one to choose. She just wanted to sit down and rest, but she knew this was a bad idea. The cat walked over to the right corridor and looked back at Thorn, before walking into it. Thorn hesitated for a few seconds, but she followed the cat only because she felt safer with this little creature around.

She kept after the cat, as they walked through many dark corridors. After one turn to another corridor Thorn lost the cat from her sight. She anxiously searched with her look for the cat, but the animal had disappeared into the blue. She heard a door slamming loudly somewhere and its echo traveled through the empty corridors. After this footsteps were heard. To Thorn's fear they were heard at the end of the corridor and were coming closer to her direction.

She backed away few steps and a pair of hands grabbed her into a nearby dark corridor, closing her mouth so she could not scream. Thorn struggled but a soft female voice whispered to her ear "Stay still and don't do any noise. Or else he will find us." Thorn obeyed and they remained in the shadows, pressing their backs to the wall.

They heard his footsteps coming closer by every second. Thorn prayed from the inside that he won't stop at the crossway and look at the right. She heard the footsteps behind the wall and then saw him passing, with his lab coat waving as he walked. Thorn made a sudden move with her leg, making a small rock to fall. That moment, The Mad stopped on his tracks and Thorn froze on the spot, closing her eyes tightly.

A small mouse run from a corridor, passing in front of that person. The Mad grabbed it from the tail, like it was nothing, making the small animal to shriek in fear. "You're going to be my next subject. It will be fun dissecting you." he said with a grin forming on his face. Then he kept walking where he was going.

After making sure he was away from their hiding place, the female released Thorn from her grip. "Thank you." whispered Thorn weakly and turned to look at her savior.

(~*~)

The group arrived with the witch outside an odd house, well odd compared to all the other. It reminded them a metal box in the shape of a tower with few windows here and there. Cookie went over to the door and rang the bell. "Stein it's me, open the door." After few seconds the door opened by itself and the witch stepped inside. "Are you coming?" She asked the group and they followed her.

Inside was not so much different from the outside. Only that there was some furniture, metallic tables and many weird and different inventions and lab equipment. Sniffles examined one of the inventions that looked like a something between a washing machine and a toasted with antennae "Very interesting and amazing work. The person who lives here is _almost _intelligent as me."

"Then I'm very flattered from your words." said a male's voice. The group looked over to see a guy sitting on a swivel chair. That guy was wearing a lab coat, a light blues sweater, brown pants and black shoes. He was wearing a pair of glasses and his grayish light blue hair was messy. His right eye was light blue and his left gray. Also he had a row of stitches going diagonally across his face and many others on the rest of his body. He stood from his chair and went next to Cookie. "Hello everyone. I'm Stein."

Everyone looked over at Stein and then at Sniffles. "Well look at it! It looks like we found our nerd's double" said Etna making Quasar to laugh obnoxiously.

...

All the scene became distant and it appeared on a green sphere. From her crystal ball a woman in a black dress, wearing a black hood, that was almost covering her face, and a necklace with a green gemstone, was watching after the group.

* * *

**Sorry guys. Something happened and this chapter got deleted and I had to re-upload it again. But I hope you like it.**

**Cloud: Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
